


Purrfect Pet

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [17]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cats, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen has a new pet. Elrond isn't pleased.For sdavid09's daily Writing Challenge Prompt - 18





	Purrfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge, prompt #18 - Your character decides they need a pet. How does that go?

The soft fur and pink paws were so adorable to her as she looked at them while the little black and white cat slept. She resisted the urge to pet it knowing that would awaken it.

 

She went to the window that overlooked the river, then heard her father's steps approaching. She turned just in time to greet his infuriated face.

 

"That animal is a menace!" he exclaimed. She gave him a puzzled look. "It has broken my Gondorian urn. It has put cat hairs all over the robe I wished to wear this evening, and the cook has said it even left a dead mouse in the rice pudding!"

 

The cat seemed to sense it was the topic of discussion and fury, and awoke. It stretched and slinked it's way to Elrond.

 

"What do you wish me to do?" Arwen asked fearing he was going to order her to give it away.

 

Meanwhile the feline began to bunt and rub against her father's ankles with a loud steady purr. The anger in his eyes dissolved, and he bent down picking the cat up. "Tray and keep it out of my rooms at least."

 

He stroked it a couple of times, then set it down and shook his head taking his leave muttering on the way out. Arwen could not help giving the cat a sly smile.

END


End file.
